The present invention relates to a folding table, in particular for a folding device which is provided with a chopper folding device.
Chopper folding devices are known which are suitable for folding a flat product, such as a sheet or a signature which has been printed in a rotary offset press.
These chopper folding devices comprise a folding table, folding rollers and a folding blade. The folding blade is used in order to push the flat products through an aperture which is provided in the table in a gap which is formed by the rollers. The chopper folding device is provided with belts for conveying the flat product in order to convey it onto the folding table.
During the folding operation, the conveying belts are driven by the product to be folded in a transverse direction relative to the conveying direction thereof. Consequently, the belts overlap in a transverse manner and produce occurrences of jamming.
The machine time of known chopper folding devices is therefore low.
The object of the invention is to increase the machine time of a folding device, in particular a chopper folding device.